Nanami In Wonderland
by ArcpKami21
Summary: Nanami por estar persiguiendo a un conejo raro cayo al país de las maravillas en donde todos la llaman "Alicia" sus amigos tienen diferentes nombres y características también solo le queda poder conseguir a Tomoe sin que se aleje de ella diciendo "Llegare tarde" para poder buscar una salida...Posiblemente haya lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 "Nanami,El Conejo y el Gato Chessire"**

En el templo en una mañana muy tranquila se encontraban solamente Nanami y Tomoe debido a que Mizuki fue a su antiguo Templo para cuidarlo con ayuda de Onikiri y Kotetsu…

-¡Tomoe!

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?

-¿Qué tal si sales a comprar chocolate?

-No quiero…

-Oh-La deidad hizo un puchero-Anda Tomoe

-No quiero Nanami desde cuando no estamos solos…-Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza con ojos deseosos…

-Anda Tomoe cómprame chocolates-Volvió insistir la deidad, desdé hace un mes que ellos quedaron solos Tomoe la hizo suya pero no han podido volverlo a hacer gracias a Mizuki y los espíritus por estar muy cerca de nosotros, hoy y mañana estaremos solos pero quiero chocolates

-¡Esta bien! Pero…

-¿Pero?

Tomoe se acercó a Nanami con un brazo agarrándola por la cintura y con la otra la paseo por todo el cuerpo de la deidad, acerco su boca al cuello de Nanami sacando su lengua de su escondite lamio el cuello como si fuera una paleta y llego a su oído para susurrarle…

-Cuando apenas llegue de comprarte tu amado chocolate no te salvaras ni podrás huir de mi ¿Te quedo claro, Nanami?

La deidad se sonrojo sabía muy bien lo que su familiar quería y ella se lo podía dar solo si se dejaba llevar pero era muy temprano para hacer esa actividad…

-¡Idiota!-Se apartó un poco de su familiar y pudo ver esos azules ojos tan profundos que la enamoran…-Pero vete ya

-Nanami te amo-Le dio un beso rápido y salió antes de escuchar otro insulto de parte de él…

Nanami fue a la sala y prendió el televisor el cual al pasar los canales no tenía nada entretenido y decidió buscar algo que leer no era fanática de leer cosas pero con el aburrimiento se hace lo que sea, fue a la capilla y se encontró con un libro, al tomarlo leyó el título "Alice In Wonderland"

-"Sera divertido, la portada es llamativa"-Pensó la deidad y empezó a leer no llego a la mitad cuando cayó dormida en un profundo sueño…

-Mmm….conejo….-Nanami abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su templo todavía las cosas eran normales cuando salió de la capilla vio a un conejo extraño era de color plateado y ojos azules cuando lo general los conejos eran blancos y con ojos rojos…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí pequeño?-La deidad se acercó lentamente al conejo pero este empezó a saltar y volteo a verla con gesto claro de que "Sígueme"

-¡Espera!-Nanami empezó a seguirlo, el patio parecía eterno cada paso que daba pero siguió corriendo cuando vio ya el conejo no estaba y cuando llego al punto en donde el conejo desapareció vio claramente un hueco grande debajo de ella y empezó a caer gracias a la gravedad

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-Grito fuertemente la deidad al caer cuando llegó el impacto fue tan fuerte que la pobre se quedó inconsciente cuando abrió los ojos lo único que podía ver eran puertas pequeñas que no entraba ni una pierna de ella…

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y el conejo?-Empezó a tirar a cada una de las manijas pero ninguna entraba su cuerpo…

-¡Tomoe! ¿Dónde estás? "Tengo miedo"-Nnami no sabía que hacer…

-Llegare tarde, llegare tarde se me ha hecho muy tarde-Nanami volteo a verlo y se sorprendió al verlo era Tomoe pero en más de tener su cola zorruna tenía una esponja y orejas de conejo y estaba muy pequeñito tenía un reloj en una mano y con unos lentes sin voltearla a ver abrió una puerta

-Tomoe idiota ¿Por qué estás tan pequeño? Oye Tomoe idiota no me ignores-Era demasiado tarde ya Tomoe se había ido dejándola sola…

-¿Ahora que hare? Las puertas son muy pequeñas…-Una mesa apareció de repente y tenía un frasco con un líquido azulado con una cinta que decía "Drink Me"(Bébeme)

-Ok…no tengo nada que perder espero salir de este lugar y encontrar a ese idiota de Tomoe que me va a escuchar…-Tomoe el frasco y se bebió todo el líquido dejándola sin una gota cuando de repente su cuerpo se sintió raro y se iba encogiendo poco a poco hasta quedar muy pequeñita, su ropa no le quedaba hasta que vio una más allá, era un vestido azul con blanco y tenía unas medias blancas muy largas que tapaba todas las piernas y una cinta negra para el cabello y tenía un pequeño cartel que decía "Usa Me"(Úsame)

-Es eso o ir desnuda por ahí….mejor eso-Así sin más la deidad se puso el vestido con todo lo que llevaba se sentía extraña muy poco usaba vestido pero sin pensar mucho salió por la puerta en donde había salido Tomoe…

-Maldición todo por un conejo extraño y ahora Tomoe es que el mundo está en contra-Siguió su camino y vio a Tomoe que estaba prácticamente caminando muy rápido…

-Idiota Tomoe-Grito Nanami y en eso Tomoe la volteo a ver

-…Llegare tarde….llegare tarde….-Decía Tomoe mientras veía pícaramente a Nanami, y esta lo podía sentir hasta por los poros esa mirada que le dirigía, al ver su alrededor noto que no estaba en un lugar normal las flores eran grandes y las casas eran de setas, había llegado a un lugar extraño ¿Ahora como regresara al Templo? Bueno al menos no estaba sola tenia Tomoe con ella…bueno una especia de Tomoe…

-Tomoe ¿Por qué dices que llegaras tarde? ¿A dónde vas?

-Llegare muy tarde Alicia…

-¿Alicia? ¿Quién es Alicia, Tomoe?-Su cuerpo se llenó un poco de celos al nombrar el nombre de otra chica en su presencia…

-Eres tú, Alicia

-¡Yo no soy Alicia! Me llamo Nanami

-Hay Alicia no puedo quedarme contigo voy muy tarde-Al decir eso se fue velozmente

-Tomoe idiota, idiota-Lo siguió corriendo hasta que se veían dos caminos y no sabía cuál había tomado Tomoe…

-Oh Alicia-Solo una sonrisa y dos ojos burlones flotaban en el aire hasta que se dejó ver el cuerpo entero uno que ella sabía muy bien. Era Él/Ella como se llamaba Otohiko!

-Otohiko ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Nanami al verlo con orejas y cola de gato cada vez este mundo era más raro…

-Nyaaa ¿Otohiko?...¿Quién?...Alicia no me recuerdas….¿A mí? Al gato Chesshire-Dijo coquetamente mientras bajaba del árbol en donde se encontraba anteriormente

-¿Gato Chesshire? Dejen de decirme Alicia-Nanami ya estaba harta de escuchar Alicia esto, Alicia aquello…

-¿Alicia no quiere ser Alicia? Nyaa que raro está el mundo-Dijo lamiendo una mano como un felino como tal…

-¡YO NO SOY ALICIA, YO SOY NANAMI, MOMOZONO NANAMI!-Grito Nanami molesta

-Oh ¿Alicia se cree otra persona? Jijiji-Se rio mientras flotaba en el aire-Vamos Alicia con Absolem de seguro pelea con el conejo

-¿Con Tomoe? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé….Sígueme…y luego podemos ir…A donde mi liebre de marzo Nyaaa-Empezó a flotar alejándose de ella…

-Si-Nanami empezó a seguirlo hasta que llegaron a un lugar en donde se escuchaban unos reclamos…

-Cuando entraras en razón Conejo Blanco-Decía la persona denominada "Absolem"

-Cuando llegue tarde y eso jamás pasara, déjame a mí y a Alicia

-Oh Alicia ha llegado, lamento molestar Nyaa pero Alicia ha llegado-Le mostro a Nanami

-D-dejen de llamarme Alicia-Dijo molesta y sonrojada al ver la mirada picara y nada inocente con la cual Tomoe la miraba, típica mirada de Tomoe cuando pensaba cosas pervertidas con su cuerpo

-Oh Alicia no quiere ser Alicia entonces jamás lograras el 100%

Nanami al ver la cara de Absolem era nada más ni nada menos que Kurama…

-Kurama tu…-Dijo desconcertada

-Alicia confunde al gran Absolem Nyaa

-…-Absolem guardo silencio y miraba con odio a Nanami…

-Alicia y yo nos vamos-Dijo Tomoe agarrándole una mano a Nanami mientras empezaban a correr y se escondieron en unos arbustos un poco lejos de ahí…

-¿Tomoe que haces?

-…Alicia…Mi hermosa maestra

-Sabias que era yo y no dijiste nada Idiota

-Alicia por favor guarda silencio eres molesta a veces…

-¡Idiota! ¡Tú siempre me metes en problemas y yo!...

Nanami se calló sus palabras porque Tomoe de repente la había besado en los labios, cada vez que el familiar hacia eso no ponía resistencia alguna, sus besos le encantaban aunque se resistiera a veces amaba sus besos

-…Alicia…-Miro su reloj-Adiós se me hace tarde, te volveré a ver…se me hace tarde…-siguió corriendo y saltando

-Tomoe-Nanami sonrojada siguió su camino hasta encontrar de nuevo al gato Chesshire…

-Nyaaa ese conejo escapo de nuevo Nyaaa ven sígueme Alicia

-¿A dónde?

-Nyaa donde el sombrerero loco

-¿Sombrerero loco? ¿Tomoe estará allá?-Pregunto preocupada y feliz y al rato se sonrojo en pensar sobre el beso de hace rato

-Si…eso creo…, pero que importa yo quiero ver a mi liebre de marzo-Dijo animado

-Si-Respondió un poco confundida

Así es como Nanami Momozono la deidad de la tierra llego a este extraño mundo, persiguiendo a Tomoe y con ayuda de Otohiko o mejor dicho el Gato Chesshire…¿Qué le pasara a Nanami, Cuando conozca al sombrerero loco, a la liebre y al lirón, Que le dirán? ¿Le ayudaran conseguir a Tomoe?

Hola! Espero Reviews y así actualizare más rápido muajajaja si soy mala bueno espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo

 ** _ArcpKami21_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 "¿Alicia esta celosa?"**

 **~En el Capitulo Anterior~**

-Tomoe-Nanami sonrojada siguió su camino hasta encontrar de nuevo con el gato Chesshire...

-Nyaaa ese conejo escapo de nuevo Nyaaa ven sígueme Alicia

-¿A donde?

-Nyaaa donde el sombrero loco

-¿Sombrero loco? ¿Tomoe estará alla?-Pregunto preocupada y feliz Nanami y al rato se sonrojo en pensar sobre el beso de hace rato...

-Si...eso creo...,pero que importa yo quiero ver a mi liebre de marzo-Dijo animado

-Si-Respondió un poco confundida

 **~Capitulo actual~**

-Alicia nyaaa ¿Que planeas hacer cuando encuentres al conejo blanco?-Pregunto el gato mientras seguía caminando

-Que me diga como regresar a casa-Respondió Nanami sin importarle mucho el "Alicia"

-Alicia pero si esta es tu casa...Nya...Ya falta poco...desde aquí se puede escuchar la música-Dijo sin importarle mucho que lo escuchara Alicia

-...Vaya que alegre música...-Dijo Nanami muy bajito

-¡Si! El sombrero esta demente y mi liebre de marzo-Dijo suspirando como quinceañera enamorada-es tan hermoso ay mi liebre

-¿Liebre? Otohiko...-Nanami estaba aun mas confundida en ese mundo

-Nya-Se fue corriendo dejando que Nanami lo persiguiera para que no se perdiera,llegaron a la mesa del sombrero y cuando logro ver Otohiko estaba aferrándose al brazo de la liebre mientras suspiraba eso la sonrojo...

-Nyaaa mi liebre tan hermoso nya-Decía mientras le daba besos al brazo que se estaba aferrando quien era Ookoninushin el deidad de la riqueza...

-¿Ookoninushin-san?-Pregunto confundida Nanami definitivamente este mundo era muy raro

-Jijiji liebre vino tu pretendiente-Soltó una risita el sombrero loco,Nanami volteo verlo y era Mikage-"Esto parece un universo paralelo"-Pensó la deidad de la tierra

-Alicia siéntate-Apenas lo hizo el sombrero empezó a hablar de nuevo-¿Quieres té?-A lo cual asistio mientras él le servía el té-Todos aman el té...-Le dio una taza que tenia dos orejas de conejo y se lo dio

-Sombrero...dame...te

-Lirón no hables dormido-Sonrió,cuando Nanami volteo a ver a lirón se sorprendió era Akura-Ou

-E-ejem-Dijo sonrojada cuando volteo a ver a Ookuninushin cerca de ella...

-Ay lo siento Alicia es que eres tan hermosa...-Dijo mientras le acariciaba una pierna y ella la alejo de su mano...

-Nyan que malo es mi liebre hermosa-Dijo en un puchero Otohiko

-¡Busco al conejo blanco!-Dijo gritando Nanami para que la escucharan pero...

-Jajaja que chiste tan bueno-Empezó a reírse a carcajadas el sombrero-Jajaja ¿Buscas al conejo rebelde? Jajaja

-Jajaja-Rio la liebre-¿A ese conejo? No lo vas a encontrar

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Nanami un poco molesta debido a que se estaban riendo de ella

-El Rey Rojo busca su cabeza-Dijo serio la liebre

-El rey rojo Zzzzz busca la cabeza Zzzz de todos-Dijo lirón mientras aun dormía

-Jajaja asi es a todos, el Rey Rojo esta loco-Dijo riendose el sombrero

Nanami estaba pensando quien buscaría la cabeza de Tomoe y pensó que era talvez el deidad de la guerra debido a que le cae pésimo a Tomoe...

-¡Ah! ¿Mas té?-le echo mas té en la taza haciendo que el liquido se desbordaba-Jaja ¿Enserio lo buscas?

-...Si...

-¿Porque?-Pregunto la liebre mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al gato

-...Porque...Porque...Porque si ¡Lo busco y ya!-Grito desesperada Nanami

-Nya que enojada Alicia tenemos hoy-Dijo el gato mientras observaba de lejos a Nanami

-Alicia-se puso serio el sombrero-Es peligroso...muy peligroso...

-¿Porque?-Pregunto intrigada

-Nya el Rey no es benevolente

-Zzzz para nada Zzzz Benevolente-Dijo aun dormido el lirón

-Es cruel según sus súbditos...Y que tiene tendencia de lanzar serpientes venenosas a gran velocidad cuando se enfada-Replico la liebre-Le apodan La serpiente

-La serpiente-Dijo en un susurro Nanami y no había duda la única serpiente que ella conocía era Mizuki

-Nya dicen las malas lenguas que solo la Reina Blanca puede detenerla...

-¿Reina Blanca?

-Es la reina mas benevolente de todas, es muy amable y muy cortes, también es dulce y amigable...es todo un ejemplo-Dijo el sombrero mientras tomaba su té

-Zzzz todo un ejemplo Zzzzz

-Nya ¿Aun quieres conseguir ese conejo?-Pregunto el gato

-¡Si! ¿Donde lo puedo encontrar?-Dijo animada Nanami

-Pues no te queda mas que ir al castillo de la reina blanca para que te lleve al castillo del Rey rojo...

-Si pero ¿Como llego ahí?

-¿Que tan si prometes una noche conmigo, Alicia?-Dijo coqueto la liebre

La liebre se acercaba a Nanami tomando su mentón acercándola a sus labios,Nanami no sabia que hacer no podia pegarle era Ookuninushin bueno era parte de el ademas un deidad no puede levantarle la mano al otro ¿No? Pero el iba a pasarle la mano...Cuando sus labios solo faltaban milímetros para estar unidos...

-¡Nya! ¡Liebre mala!

... Boof ...

El gato le dio un golpe con un pedazo de madera en la cabeza de la liebre mientras este se alejo sobándose la cabeza en donde fue golpeado...

-Auch, Gato eso dolió

-Nya-Bufo molesto

-Bueno liebre,gato guíen a Alicia al castillo de la reina blanca...-Dijo mientras se volvía a servir el té

-¿Y tu?-Pregunto el gato con una sonrisa

-Cuidare a lirón no es bueno que se quede solo cuando no controla su carácter al menos que este dormido...-Dijo mientras bebía su té

-Ah ¿Cuidado se le llama quedarse a beber té?-Dijo mientras fruncia el ceño la liebre

-Mmm-Empezaba a despertarse lirón

Se fueron corriendo el gato,la liebre y Nanami antes de que Lirón despierte,luego de un rato llegaron a un castillo blanco,el cual estaba rodeado de flores,arbustos y todo blanco,una joven mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes se acerco a ellos...

-Gato Chesshire,Liebre de marzo ¿Quien es su amiga?-Dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa muy amable...

-S-Soy Nana...Digo Alicia-Dijo sonrojada Nanami era Yonomori jamas pensó volverla a ver y estaba muy hermosa

-Oh Alicia no te reconocí-Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas amplia-¿Bueno que necesitan?

-Etto...Busco a Tom...Digo al conejo blanco-Dijo nerviosa Nanami

-Pues no esta aquí, lo siento Alicia...-Dijo con un poco de lastima

-L-Lose pero...el esta con el Rey Rojo...-Nanami respondia muy bajito por la pena

-¿¡QUE CON MI REY ROJO!? ¿¡QUE HACE EL CON MI REY BLANCO!?-Dijo mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a ser una mirada de asesina que hizo temblar hasta los huesos a los tres espectadores

-No lo se pero quiero verlo-Se atrevió a hablar Nanami

-Nya "Porque se habrá puesto de ese humor"-Pensó el gato

-Etto yo necesito llegar ahí rápido...-Dijo Nanami

-Nyaa ¿Porque tan rápido?-Pregunto el gato

-¡PORQUE NO QUIERO VER A ESE CONEJO PERVERTIDO CERCA DE MI REY BLANCO!-Tomo a Nanami del brazo y luego la subió a un caballo junto con ella-Aferrate a mi si no quieres caer-Dijo amablemente mientras sus ojos estaban quemándose de los celos

-Si-Dijo sonrojada mientras se aferraba a la reina blanca y despues se molesto un poco porque si la reina reacciono asi por saber que Tomoe estaba cerca del rey rojo significa que eran mas que amigos...pero...ambos son hombres no debería porque sentir celos...

 **~ Punto De Vista Nanami ~**

"Porque Tomoe siempre me metes en líos por estar siguiéndolo termine en este raro mundo en donde todos me llaman Alicia y ahora estoy con Yonomori que tiene unos celos infernales peores que los míos mezclados con los de Tomoe ¡AH! ¡TOMOE IDIOTA MIL VECES IDIOTA!"

 **~ Punto De Vista normal ~**

Nanami se sonrojo al solo recordar sus pensamientos ante eso la reina se rio suavemente,Nanami se aferraba mas a la reina era la primera vez que se montaba en un caballo se sentía raro pero no era incomodo de repente el caballo freno en seco y se podia ver el castillo de color rojo y negro, unos naipes con caras familiares estaban cuidando la entrada eran Ami y Kei,La reina hablo con suavidad pero se notaba un poco su enojo...

-Vengo a ver al Rey Rojo...

-El rey esta ocupado con el conejo blanco-Dijieron al mismo tiempo los naipes...

-Tsk, a mi que me importa déjenme pasar-Dijo con tono un poco asesino

-O-Ok-ambos naipes temblaron y la dejaron pasar...

La reina bajo del caballo y ayudo a Nanami a bajarse cuando ambas estuvieron en el piso se dirijieron a una habitación en donde abrieron las puertas y estaban el conejo y el rey abrazándose amistosamente y tierna mientras se reían a carcajadas

-¡REY ROJO!-Dijo completamente llena de celos la reina blanca...

-¿Eh? ¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto un poco nervioso pues el carácter de su reina celosa no es dócil

-Alicia me dijo que estabas aquí estúpido-Dijo aun molesta mientras un aura maligna rodeaba su cuerpo...

Mientras los reyes discutían Nanami miraba a Tomoe con una cara sin expresion debido a su enojo y sus ojos se pusieron un poco aguados...

-Alicia no pienses mal...-Dijo preocupado el conejo al solo imaginarse lo que estaba pensando Alicia-El rey es un amigo y a mi no me gus...

-Y tu nada yo preocupada por ti y te encuentro riéndote muy feliz pero sabes que no me importa yo misma puedo regresar a casa y largarme de aquí sin tu ayuda ni volveré a seguirte cuando me lo pidas imbécil por mi haz lo que te pegue la jodida gana!-Dijo completamente molesta Nanami al solo pensar que ella se estaba muriendo de la preocupación y el muy feliz de la vida

Nanami se fue corriéndose de ese lugar hasta llegar al patio en donde mas atrás estaba con ella Tomoe persiguiéndola...

-Alicia espera-El conejo velozmente la agarro por la cintura cargándola como una princesa para que no escapara de el...

-¡Idiota suéltame ahora!

-No lo haré,con esos celos no puedo dejar ir a una cosa tan hermosa como tu-Dijo mordiendo su oreja haciéndola estremecer

-No estoy celosa idiota-Dijo sonrojada Nanami

-Si lo estas-Dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente en la mejilla...

-Que no...

-Que si...

Se metieron por unos arbustos para que nadie lo viera si Tomoe se pasaba de la mano...

-Te amo mucho

La beso tiernamente para luego separarse y ver la linda cara de su Alicia sonrojada hasta las mejillas...

-Idiota ¿Como regreso a casa?-Pregunto tímidamente...

-No se pero tendré que hacerte un chequeo físico antes de buscar una forma de regresarte a casa-Dijo pícaramente el conejo...

-¿Que dices?-Pregunto sonrojada Nanami sentía esa mirada llena de deseo...

-Esto-La abrazo mientras le quitaba el delatan blanco y le bajaba el cierre del vestido...

 **...Continuara'**

 **Bueno le agradezco a:**

 **-Paola Arlert...Muchas gracias por tu reviews**

 **-Milexnay...Jejeje lo siento por hacerte esperar a ti tambien y gracias igual me alegra que te haya gustado**

-Chan las dejare con ganas de mas muajaja si soy mala vamos díganme como voy en los reviews :) la idea vino de ver muchas cosas de los animes con alicia en el país de la maravillas y de Kamisama Hajimemashita no hay así que bueno -3- nos vemos

 _ **ArcpKami21**_


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia:El siguiente capitulo contiene **Lemon** si eres menor de edad o simplemente eres sensible para estas cosas y no te gustan te sugiero que no lo leas pero a las que si les gusta bienvenidas xD

 **Cap 3 "Alicia recibe su regalo"**

 _ **~En el capitulo anterior~**_

¡Idiota suéltame ahora!

-No lo haré,con esos celos no puedo dejar ir a una cosa tan hermosa como tu-Dijo mordiendo su oreja haciéndola estremecer

-No estoy celosa idiota-Dijo sonrojada Nanami

-Si lo estas-Dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente en la mejilla...

-Que no...

-Que si...

Se metieron por unos arbustos para que nadie lo viera si Tomoe se pasaba de la mano...

-Te amo mucho

La beso tiernamente para luego separarse y ver la linda cara de su Alicia sonrojada hasta las mejillas...

-Idiota ¿Como regreso a casa?-Pregunto tímidamente...

-No se pero tendré que hacerte un chequeo físico antes de buscar una forma de regresarte a casa-Dijo pícaramente el conejo...

-¿Que dices?-Pregunto sonrojada Nanami sentía esa mirada llena de deseo...

-Esto-La abrazo mientras le quitaba el delatan blanco y le bajaba el cierre del vestido...

 _ **~Capitulo Actual~**_

 _-_ N-No lo hagas pervertido-Dijo Nanami sonrojada no sabia que hacer estaba en un mundo que no conocía y Tomoe o una especie de el quiere hacerle un "chequeo" físico

-¿Porque no? Si sabes que te gusta-Dijo mientras acercaba su lengua a su cuello y empezó a lamerlo haciendo que Nanami se estremezca del placer que le ofrece su conejo soltando unos débiles gemidos-Apenas te estoy empezando a tocar y mira sueltas esos lindo gemidos que tanto me excitan

-¡Estamos en un jardín, pueden vernos!-Nanami no sabia que hacer para quitarse a Tomoe de encima

-Si el problema es que nos vean-La cargo como una princesa llevándola a un lugar mas apartado del castillo en donde habían unos pétalos rojos en el suelo como si fuera algo romántico pero en realidad era algo pervertido

-¡No es eso! Déjame sola vete con el estúpido rey ese-Dijo molesta con el y con ella misma por no poder aguantar las sensaciones por solo sentir las manos de Tomoe la tocaban se sentía como fuego...el fuego del placer

-Alicia no seas celosa el estúpido rey ese como dices tu es solo un amigo nos estábamos riendo de las payasadas de el no porque no estaba feliz de la vida, sin ti a mi lado no soy nadie...-Dijo depositando suaves besos en el cuello de la castaña mientras le acariciaba su larga cabellera...

-...T-Tomoe...-Soltó un débil gemido no podía aguantar las sensaciones que le daba Tomoe con unos simples besos...

-No seas celosa por estupideces como esa si te preocupa verme reírme en otro lado solo me reiré para ti...

-¡No estaba celosa! ¡Idiota!

-Si lo estabas amor-Dijo mientras le quitaba el vestido dejándola solo con las medias largas blancas,sus bragas y su cinta del cabello-Bueno basta de charla tu cuerpo necesita atención,necesita conocer el placer-Abrió las piernas de Nanami para poder ponerse entre ellas rozando su intimidad con su duro miembro haciendo que ambos soltasen un gemido de placer...

-Vaya quien diría apenas nos rozamos y te pones así-Acariciar rostro-Haré que te mojes completa para entrar mas fácil en ti-Lo dijo en un susurro en su oreja para después lamerla y morderla con pasión y hambre...

-...T-Tomoe...n-no para-Las palabras la soltaba en débiles susurros no quería decir ese "no para" quería decir que continuara que le muestre cual es el verdadero placer,Tomoe se aparto del cuerpo de Nanami viéndolo de pies a cabeza perdiéndose en sus senos para después volver a su rostro que estaba decorado por el sonrojo de la castaña y sus ojos reflejaban placer y deseo...

-Ay Alicia te quiero comer entera,te marcare mía con mis besos-Y como no hacerlo, Nanami estaba entre esos pétalos rojos,sus piernas estaban abiertas esperándolo a el,sus mejillas sonrojadas,sus ojos entreabiertos con unas lagrimas amenazando en salir de ellos del placer y su boca semi-abierta exhalando suspiros,su pecho bajaba y subía debido a su respiración entre cortada...La imagen era verdaderamente erótica para los ojos de cualquiera,mas a los ojos del conejo pervertido que recorrían el cuerpo una y otra vez de su pequeña,en el mundo normal y en Wonderland Nanami era solamente suya debido a que el siempre la mordía o le dejaba chupones las cuales eran su marca de propiedad...

-Tomoe ¿No haras nada?-Nanami estaba impaciente al ver que Tomoe solamente la miraba mientras se relamía los labios y no hacia nada,lo que Nanami no sospecho que con esa frase había firmado su dictado ella misma su sentencia,el conejo sonrió lujuriosamente y con sus manos atranco las medias de Alicia dejando sus piernas expuestas la cual fue besando mientras iba subiendo hasta su intimidad

-Vaya Alicia ¿Estas impaciente? ¿Quieres que te haga mía?

-Ngh~-Se mordió el labio,no quería dejar escapar ni un solo gemido,no quería demostrarle al conejo que sus besos la enloquecían,ante eso el conejo dio un beso apasionado que se fue tornando mas y mas fogoso,sus lenguas se rosaban era una lucha para ver quien tenia el control de esa danza apasionada. Obviamente la del conejo tenia mas experiencia que la de la chica pero eso no dejaba a Nanami atrás,al terminar ese beso se separaron con un trasparente hilo de saliva que quedaba entre los dos, los besos fueron bajando por el cuello del menor dejando marcas rojizas y algunas un tanto moradas por donde pasaban,estas "Marcas de propiedad" eran para que cualquier idiota que intentara tocar a su Alicia supiera con quien se estaba metiendo. Luego se acerco a los pezones de la chica y con delicadeza paso su lengua por fuera de la aureola de esta sin tocarlo,solo remarcándola con la punta sin acercarse al delicado y sensible pedacito de carne,torturando de cierta manera a Nanami quien cada ves se impacientaba mas con los jugueteos de Tomoe en su cuerpo...

-...No...juegos...Tomoe...no juegos...Por favor-Soltó unos delicados suspiros mientras levantaba un poco las caderas para frotarlas con las de Tomoe que estaban arriba de las suyas...

-Jeje...Te gusta provocarme ¿Verdad?...Niño malo-Dejando de delinear la aureola del pezón de Nanami se dedico a chupar y lamer el endurecido botón rosado y carnoso sacando tiernos suspiros de Nanami...

-Ah~..T-Tomoe...no c-chupes tan...tan fuerte...Ahh

-¿Porque no?...amo hacerlo...Y como no amarlo...si son tan deliciosos-Dejo de atender a ese pezon para seguir con el otro,cumpliendo con el mismo procedimiento anterior

-Ahh T-Tomoe...no...-La intimidad de Nanami empezaba a mojarse un poco debido a las atenciones que le estaba dando Tomoe en su cuerpo pero ella no quería atenciones quería llegar ya y se lo demostró al otro moviendo su cadera de arriba a abajo

-Vaya ¿Quieres ser atendida? Déjame arreglarlo-El conejo bajo sus besos por el vientre de Nanami y por los costados de este,hasta que llego a su intimidad,le dio un suave beso por los pliegues acompañada de una lamida rápida para después meter su lengua penetrándola,sacaba y metía su lengua rápido cosa que desespero a Nanami del placer

-Ah~t-tomoemggg...Ahhh detentee...ah,ah...no...mggg-El conejo mordió el clítoris de la chica para después succionarlo con fuerza y volvió a meter su lengua en su interior sintiendo que apretaba el invasor lo cual significaba que iba a llegar al orgasmo pero paro de seco cosa que molesto a Nanami...

-¡Ah! Tomoe no sigue por favor-Dijo mientras movía sus caderas de arriba a abajo pero eso hacia que el miembro de Tomoe se ponga aun mas duro cosa que lo hacia doler un poco...

-¿Quieres continuar?-Pregunto con picaría

-Si...-Dijo sonrojada mientras jadeaba para buscar aire

Tomoe se quito la ropa quedando desnudo y cambiaron las posiciones ahora estaba Nanami arriba y el abajo con voz ronca le dijo...

-Tócame Alicia...

Nanami empezó por el cuello de Tomoe mientras el se estremecía,sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar al miembro de Tomoe cosa que ella lo agarro con sus manos y beso la punta para después pasear su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro lo sentía duro y palpitante,metió el miembro en su boca hasta donde podía y empezó unos movimientos con su cabeza de sube y baja pero lento desesperando al conejo...

-Ah Alicia...

Nanami paro de golpe cosa que lo molesto volteándola a ver se podía notar la mirada traviesa de su alicia...

-Es justo tu me dejaste igual...

Lo que no esperaba Nanami era que Tomoe cambio las posiciones de golpe penetrándola de una vez atracándole un grito de puro placer y siguió embistiéndola ambos gimiendo y gritando estaban sudando pero eso no les importaba ni menos si alguien los viera,Nanami estaba cerca del orgasmo y con su mano agarro el pelo de Tomoe jalándolo...

-Ah,ah,ah Tomoe mas...mas duro...ah

-Ah tirones no ah mierda Alicia ah

Ambos gemían cada vez mas duro hasta que llegaron al climax en donde ambos gritaron de mas puro placer,Nanami cayo en el pasto y Tomoe encima de ella...

 _ **...Continuara'**_

 **-Le agradesco a:  
**

 **-Paola Alert me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **-StarryNightMusic1315 jejeje aqui tienes la continuacion :3**

 **-Milexnay ya puedes salir del ricon xD pero creo que volveras para el siguiente cap jeje**

Hola ¿Como les va? Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dado eso me anima mucho es enserio :D espero les haya gustado este capitulo y el siguiente sera el final :c pero bueno hasta la proxima bye...

 _ **ArcpKami21**_


	4. Chapter 4 (Final)

**Cap Final "Nanami es una pervertida"**

-...Tomoe...Tomoe...-De la nada Nanami abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación no sabia como había llegado ahí pero una cosa era segura estaba un su mundo sin esos locos que la llamaban "Alicia"-"Alto esperen ¿Todo fue un sueño?"-Nanami se sentó en su futón y se puso a recordar que se puso a leer "Alicia In Wonderland" y soñó que era Alicia ¿Acaso? Si todo fue un sueño significaba que Nanami tubo un sueño húmedo con Tomoe-"Kya que pena...tuve un sueño húmedo...que vergüenza pasar tanto tiempo con Tomoe se contagia"-Ante eso Nanami lo que hizo fue suspirar y fue al baño tenia que relajarse...

Cuando Nanami salio vio que era de noche y se encontró con Tomoe en la sala viendo la Tv muy tranquilo pero elevo el rostro al sentirla a ella cerca cosa que sonrojo a Nanami por recordar el sueño que tubo...

-¿Cuando llegaste?-Pregunto tímida Nanami

-Desde hace rato-Respondió sin ganas...

-Etto...Yo me quede dormida aquí en la sala ¿Como llegue a mi habitación?-Nanami no sabia que hacer tenia pena en saber si Tomoe la había escuchado cuando soñó con el aveces ella hablaba dormida...

-Te encontré aquí dormida y decidí llevarte a tu habitación,cuando te vi dormida felizmente me acosté contigo ahí mismo-Dijo mientras la mirada con ojos de deseo...

-Ya veo..."¿Que hay con esos ojos? ¿Me escucho? Espero que no..."-Nanami no sabia que hacer y el solo la miraba con ojos de deseo...

-Sabes Nanami...

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que soñabas?-Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa el zorro a su maestra

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"-Pensó la deidad...

Nanami no sabia que responder se encontraba pálida hasta sudando frio temía que en verdad Tomoe la haya escuchado,nunca le gustaba cuando Tomoe sonreía travieso y movía su cola zorruna a lo lados emocionado prefiere al ver al Tomoe molesto mil veces que al travieso porque después del travieso venia el pervertido...

-...Bueno...yo...so...so...-Nanami estaba roja como un tomate no sabia que responder,no sabia si decirle la verdad o decirle una mentira aunque ella no era buena con las mentira...

-Soñequemetrajisteunadocenadechocolate-Dijo muy rápido casi ni se entendió

-¿Segura, Nanami?

Oh no de nuevo esa sonrisa pervertida esto es malo muy malo no se lo creyó que pasara ahora, estúpido Mizuki cuando mas te necesito estas mas lejos de lo normal nadie me va a salvar...

-S-Si..."Dios ten piedad"-Nanami seguía pálida

-¿Entonces porque estas tan nerviosa?

-...Etto...

-Ven siéntate a mi lado-Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa aun mas pervertida y traviesa

Nanami con miedo se sentó al lado de Tomoe y se quedo callada ninguno de los dos hablaba nada pero Tomoe extendió su mano y le dio el chocolate que ella le pidió en la mañana ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como una niña pequeña

-Oh gracias Tomoe

Tomoe solo sonrió ver a su maestra feliz era hermoso para el,siempre le daría lo que le pidiera menos irse de su lado ella conquisto su corazón siendo ella misma,sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo sorprendiendo un poco a la joven...

-¿Tomoe?

-...Te amo...

-...Yo también te amo Tomoe...

Ambos sonrieron y chocaron sus frentes momentos asi eran muy pocos en donde demostraban su amor del uno al otro la razón era que Tomoe no mostraba sus sentimientos en publico solo cuando están solos pero Nanami siempre lo abrazaba no importaba el lugar en donde estaban cosa que el solo le sonreía y los besos eran muy pocos en publico...

-¿Porque te pusiste a leer Alicia In Wonderland?

-...Estaba aburrida...

-Y la mejor opción es leer un libro mágico que te lleva a su mundo para que vivas la historia de Alicia en verdad pero a tu manera...

Nanami palecio no sabia que responder-...Ah...

-Dime ¿Que sucedió?

-...Nada lo normal...

-Aveces el libro muestra lo verdaderos deseos de la persona...

-¿Porque tenemos un libro asi?

-Mikage lo guardo para que nadie lo leyera pero siempre sale alguien

-¡Oye!-Nanami estaba un poco molesta pero si el libro muestra los verdaderos de la persona que lo leyo significa que ella quería estar con Tomoe íntimamente...

De la nada la lengua traviesa de Tomoe le lamió el cuello sacándola de sus pensamientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ella abajo de Tomoe la cual le levantaba la camisa y frotaba sus intimidades...

-Ah Tomoe aqui no mgh

-Eres una pervertida Nanami-Lamió su oído sacándole un suspiro-Tuviste un sueño húmedo conmigo eso me halaga...

-¿Como?

-El libro muestra lo que sueñas y lo leí no pensaba que tenias esos deseos hacia a mi

-"Maldito libro debería quemarlo"-Nanami lo único que hizo fue mirar desafiante a Tomoe que lo único que hizo fue apretarla mas haciendo que sus intimidades estén mas unidas...

-...Para Tomoe...

-No sabias que los conejos se la pasan en celo todo el año-Esa sonrisa traviesa cuanto la odiaba y le gustaba a la vez a la deidad...

-Eres un zorro...

-Pero en tu deseos un conejo-Le mordió la oreja

Definitivamente no importa en que mundo este Nanami si en Wonderland o en su mundo normal Tomoe seguirá siendo un pervertido que solo piensa que tener relaciones con ella...

 _ **...Fin'**_

 **-Le agradezco a:**

 **-Paola Arlet...Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, yo tambien te quiero :3**

 **-Milexnay...Me alegra llenar tus expectativas y ya puedes salir del ricon jejeje y me alegra que sepas dibujar (yo no se xD soy pesima) y gracias de nuevo a ambas enserio**

Hola espero les haya gustado el final no se a mi me gusto poner a Nanami como una pervertida xD no todo tiene que ser Tomoe bueno nos vemos en otra

 _ **ArcpKami21**_


End file.
